Body art takes various forms and allows individuals to express themselves in different ways. One common segment of body art is body piercings. Although piercings are most commonly worn on the face, it has become increasingly common for piercings to be applied wherever on the body an individual desires to house a piercing.
There is an array of piercing device types, including studs, bars, plugs, hoops, naval, spiral, helix, septum, and other specialized types of piercings. Many of these piercings are designed stand alone and are limited to being what they are and looking like they do. Additionally, these piercings generally require that a user be able to have access to the locking mechanism for application and removal of the piercing.
Sometimes, changeable, larger, and/or more ornate decorative items may be desired to be worn as piercings but they are impractical to attach to a user's body directly. Additionally, a standard piercing is relatively simple, comprising one or more small holes in a user's skin. This limits the type of jewelry or accessory that may be worn and may also cause stability issues for larger pieces of jewelry. One possible option of using more than two holes to provide additional stability is also not practicable because of the logistics in manufacturing and wearing the piercings.
Additionally, where significant customization is desired, there are practical obstacles to allowing a user to deviate from regularly worn jewelry. Specifically, there are only so many holes a person can place on their body before that additional customization is simply not feasible. This scenario is especially noticeable in specific regions of a body, such as the nipples.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved piercing accessory that allows for user's to adorn themselves with larger or specialized pieces of jewelry.